Fallout a story of love and survival
by Johaku99
Summary: Two People Escape from vault 106 as the gas was released and set out to make a new life in the captial wasteland


Fallout a Story of Survival and Love Chapter 1: "The Two Survivors from Vault 106, The Capital Wasteland, Rescuing a Yao Guai, Gaining a Friend, Finding Weapons and Ammo, Finding Shelter, The Shady Character, The Survival instinct, Addiction and Curing the Addiction, Months of survival, Making it to Megaton and Giving Birth.

[Jonathan Simmons Is a 6'4 267 pound Caucasian male With Long Black hair and Green eyes.]

[Elizabeth Simmons Is a 5'4 190 pound Caucasian female With Long Blonde Hair and Blue Eyes and is Jonathan's Wife.]

(Jonathan and Elizabeth Emerge from Vault 106 a short time after the Ventilation System Released the Gas in to the Vault.)

Elizabeth: "So what now honey maybe we can find me some jet?"(She said as she looked around at the Desolate and Barren place that was the Capital Wasteland.)

Jonathan: "We keep Moving Find some Place to Hold up For a While."(He said as they started Walking through the Capital Wasteland When they Looted a couple Half Destroyed Houses Finding some Food and some weapons and some medical supplies While Looting one house they heard a Loud roar Like Something Was in Pain they Turn a Corner to See a Yao Guai With his back right leg Caught in a Bear Trap.)

Elizabeth: "What the hell is that thing?"(She said as she gripped the Combat Knife she found.)

Jonathan: "I think it's a Yao Guai."(He said as he moved towards it.)

Elizabeth: "What the hell are you doing?"(She said in a Fearful Tone.)

Jonathan: "Look at him he's Hurt we can't Just Leave him here to Die."(He said as moved in to help the Yao Guai as It Snapped and Growled at him He Threw the Yao Guai Some Blanco Mac and Cheese as well as some Salisbury steak and Got the Yao Guai's Leg out of the Bear trap and tended to the Wound Left by the trap as The Yao Guai Finished the food and Realized it's Leg was out of the Bear Trap and Nuzzled up to Jonathan.)

Jonathan: "I think he likes me."(He said as The Yao Guai Licked him in the face and Elizabeth pet the Yao Guai.)

Elizabeth: "Honey we need to keep Moving."(She said as they Kept Moving With the Yao Guai following beside them.)

Jonathan: "Looks like we got a pet to help us out here in the Wasteland."(He said as he looked at Elizabeth and the Yao Guai.)

Elizabeth: "Yeah we have what should we name him."(She said as she patted the Yao Guai on the head.)

Jonathan: "How about Tate or Bitterroot or Harden or Sam."(He said as the Yao Guai Roared after he said the Name Sam.)

Jonathan: "You like the Name Sam don't you?" (He said as the Yao Guai Roared again taking a liking to the name Sam.)

Elizabeth: "Ok Sam it is then."(She said as they came up on a somewhat Destroyed Village with a couple of intact houses the enter one of the intact homes and are Greeted by a Friendly but a Shady Man named Mr. Burke.)

Mr. Burke: "Well hello so nice to see someone else out in the wasteland."(He said as they entered the house and sat down.)

Jonathan: "Who are you?"(He said as he sat down next to Elizabeth and Sam.)

Mr. Burke: "Oh where are my manners I am Mr. Burke and who might you people be?"(He said as he took a drink of whiskey)

Jonathan: "This is Elizabeth I am Jonathan."(He said as he closed the door)

Elizabeth: "So Mr. Burke where were you headed before you took shelter here for the night."(She said as Mr. Burke quietly Slipped her fifth teen vials of jet.)

Mr. Burke: "I was headed to Megaton under orders from Mr. Tenpenny."(He said as he said as Elizabeth Took two vials of jet and Jonathan stood up.)

Jonathan: "Honey I am going to go check the rest of the house come on Sam."(He said as he went up stairs and found a Scoped .44 magnum in perfect condition with three hundred rounds of ammo for it along with a ten millimeter pistol with four hundred rounds of ammo for it along with the key to the house he took the weapons, Put the key and continued to search the rest of the upstairs.)

Mr. Burke: "So my Dear what was life like in vault 106."(He said Slid over next to her.)

Elizabeth: "Shitty there was some kind of gas that made every one go crazy we made it out just as the Vault Residents went Bat Shit Crazy."(She said as she slowly became addicted to Jet.)

Mr. Burke: "I am sorry to hear that my dear."(He said as he grabbed one of her breast.)

Elizabeth: "Mr. Burke what are you doing?"(She asked as she swatted his hand away.)

Mr. Burke: "Sorry my dear I just can't help myself."(He said as he kissed her on the lips and forced himself on to her grabbing her breast and molesting her as Jonathan heard the ruckus downstairs and saw what was going on he grabbed Mr. Burke and threw him off Elizabeth.)

Jonathan: "Ok Asshole you want to explain what the hell you were doing to my wife before I let Sam rip you to pieces."(He said as Sam Growled and snarled at Mr. Burke.)

Mr. Burke: "Sorry I did not know she was your wife and you want to know something else she can do better than you I was just proving that point."(He said before Jonathan punched him in the face knocking him to the ground then picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the wall Punched him in the gut and the kneed him in the face.)

Jonathan: "Ok you know what Mr. Burke I didn't trust you in the first place you have over stayed your welcome here."(He said as he opened the door, Drew the scoped.44 magnum and Threw Mr. Burke out in to the capital wasteland.)

Jonathan: "Hear this Burke if I ever see you near me or my wife again I will Kill you now it's your best interest to get the hell out of here before I do kill you."(He said as he slammed the door and locked it.)

Elizabeth: "Thank you babe."(She said as Sam Nuzzled up to her providing some comfort.)

Jonathan: "You ok babe?"(He asked as he locked the doors in the rest of the house.)

Elizabeth: "I guess so."(She asked as She Pet Sam.)

Jonathan: "Baby why don't you get some sleep I be up in a minute me and Sam are going to go check out some of the sheds that are still intact stay upstairs and take this I will be back soon. (He said As he handed her the Ten millimeter pistol with the ammo for it and kissed her on the lips as he and Sam went Down stairs and Out the Back door of the house and locked the back door they enter the Shed Directly behind the house and find a Weapons locker with a Sniper Rifle and Hunting Rifle and five hundred rifles of ammo for each in it as well as some food and Medical Supplies they exit that shed and walk to the one in the back yard in the house next to them and enter that shed and as startled when they are greeted with a gun in their face by a Crazy and Hostile survivor who is about 5'5 and 199 pounds with blue eyes and short brown hair.)

Survivor: "Who the Fuck are you?"(He said as he aimed his .32 caliber pistol at Jonathan.)

Jonathan: "Calm Down My name is Jonathan I did not know that anyone was in here I thought it was empty can you tell me what your name is."(He said as Sam Growled at the Survivor.)

Survivor: "What the hell is that thing doing in here?"(He said as he saw Sam and he aimed his gun at Sam but Jonathan Put the Scoped .44 Magnum to the Survivors Head Causing him to Aim his gun Back at Jonathan.)

Jonathan: "That thing is my Friend I saved him from a bear trap earlier today."(He said as they walked around each other not taking their guns off each other.)

Survivor: "Bit of a Standoff we got here it's either me or you."(He said as he put his back to Sam and he saw Jonathan Give a sick smile.)

Jonathan: "Yeah and it's you Sam Kill him."(He said as Sam Jumped the Survivor's knocking him to the ground and sank his teeth in to his Skull Killing him Sam then Proceeded to rip the Corpse of the Survivor open and Eat as Jonathan Looted what the crazy Survivor had witch was mostly Food and a little bit of ammo they Leave the shed and go back inside the House.)

Elizabeth: "Find anything and what happened to him."(She said as she saw Sam walk in covered in blood.)

Jonathan: "We found Food, Ammo, Weapons the usual stuff we also found a Crazy Survivor in one of the sheds He put a gun to my head Sam killed him and had a Snack in the Process."(He said as he kissed her on the lips and laid down next to her on the bed they got to sleep and Jonathan wakes up the Next Morning to find Elizabeth in a corner of the bed room with vials of Jet Surrounding her.)

Jonathan: "Babe what's wrong?"(He said as he grabbed her arm and saw the injection marks.)

Elizabeth: "Nothing I just need a Fix so I took some of the jet that Burke Gave me."(She said as She Grabbed another vial but Jonathan Grabbed her hand and took the Jet away.)

Jonathan: "Babe you need to stop this shit before it kills you I need you in your right mind out here."(He said as he brought her back to the bed.)

Elizabeth: "Please let me have more Jet I need a more intense fix."(She said as she reached for the vial she pit under her pillow.)

Jonathan: "No baby I can't Let you do that I love you."(He said as he kissed her in the lips and gently messaged her breast the Pleasure from the messaging of her breast seemed turned her on.)

Elizabeth: "Baby please take me."(She said as they stripped down out their Vault 106 Jumpsuits and Jonathan Started Pleasuring Elizabeth's lower lips with his Mouth causing her to moan in Pleasure as she gently messaged his shaft with her feet he stops pleasuring her with his mouth and kisses her as he pushes his shaft in to her Sending her into a wave of Ecstasy so intense that she was immediately cured of her addiction to Jet as Jonathan Reached his Climax releasing his seed deep inside Elizabeth.)

Jonathan: "Was it good for you?"(He said as he smiled at her as they got dressed.)

Elizabeth: "Yes it was Wonderful."(She said as she kissed him.)

(They survive in that house three months when Elizabeth makes a Startling Discovery.)

Elizabeth: "Jonathan!"(She yelled as he came bolting up the stairs.)

Jonathan: "What is it Darling?"(He said as he came running in the room.)

Elizabeth: "I think I'm Pregnant."(She said with a shocked tone in her voice.)

Jonathan: "Are you serious baby?"(He said with a very happy tone in his voice.)

Elizabeth: "Yes I am serious I haven't had my period for the past couple of weeks."(She said as he hugged her as tears of joy rolled down their faces .)

(They continue surviving for eight more months before food gets scarce and they are forced with the decision to leave and head for the Town Megaton.)

Jonathan: "Babe you ready to leave the sooner we leave the more ground we will gain before Dusk."(He said as he grabbed His Hunting Rifle with a scope on it.)

Elizabeth: "Let's go." (She said as she slung her Sniper rifle over her Shoulder and grabbed her ten millimeter pistol they start walking following the map on their pip boy 3000.)

Jonathan: "Babe you ok."(He said as they continued walking.)

Elizabeth: "Yeah I am Fine."(She said as Sam Caught the Scent of something.)

Jonathan: "Sam what you smell boy?"(He said as Sam Headed off the road in to a hunter's Camp and the hunter raised his gun.)

Jonathan: "Don't shoot him he is our friend he is just a little hungry."(He said as he saw the hunter

Hunter: "Sorry about that I have had bad run-ins with Yao Guai in the past I am Robert Kirk nice to meet you he said as Shook both Jonathan and Elizabeth's hand Robert Kirk is 6'4 280 pounds with medium length hair and green eyes.)

Robert Kirk: "If you don't mind me asking how the fuck did you make Friends with a Yao Guai"(He asked as he handed Jonathan a Brahmin steak.)

Jonathan: "I saved him from a bear trap."."(He said as he Threw Sam the Brahmin Steak.)

Robert Kirk: "Cool."

Jonathan: "Robert we need to ask you something we need to reach Megaton before Dusk my Wife is Pregnant."(He said as loaded his .44 magnum revolver.)

Robert: "Yeah I can take you there but we best not Travel on the road because of the fucking Raiders Recently."(He said as he packed up and left leading the way to megaton as they are walking along a ridge Jonathan saw a Small Raider Encampment with three raiders in it.)

Jonathan: "Hey Robert what do you say we take them out."(He said as he readied his Hunting Rifle.)

Robert Kirk: "No it's fine we better get to megaton we are still a few hours away."(He said as they continued walking from hours until they finally reach Megaton and enter the town and are greeted by the Sheriff and Mayor of Megaton Lucas Simms.)

Lucas Simms: "Hello there Welcome to Megaton Name's Lucas Simms Sheriff and Mayor when the need arises how may I help you."(He said as Elizabeth's Water broke.)

Elizabeth: "Jonathan the Baby it's coming."

Jonathan: "Sir is there somewhere we can go my wife is pregnant and we need some where to give birth to the baby please help us."(He said as Lucas Simms nodded him in approval and gave them the key and deed to the empty house in Megaton.)

Lucas Simms: "The house is just up the hill I will send Doc Hoff to help you."(He said as he headed toward the Clinic and the group head towards the house and went inside.)

Jonathan: "Sweet heart breathe."(He said as the first Contraction hit Elizabeth and Doc Hoff walked in the house.)

Doc Hoff: "Wow nice time to get someone pregnant."(He said in a Sarcastic Voice.)

Jonathan: "Fuck you asshole you going to help us or sit there and be a Smart Ass."(He said as he shot Doc Hoff an Angry Look.)

Doc Hoff: "Whoa Calm down big guy let's focus on delivering this Baby."(He said as another contraction hit Elizabeth.)

Jonathan: "Breathe and Push baby."(She said as the Next Contraction hit Elizabeth causing her to scream out in Pain as the head started to Crown.)

Doc Hoff: "I see the head."(He said as he grabbed it and lightly pulled and helped the baby come out as it started crying.)

Jonathan: "It's a boy sweet heart."(He said as Doc Hoff handed the baby to Elizabeth.)

Elizabeth: "Fenix Jonathan Simmons."(She Said as Jonathan nodded in approval.)


End file.
